<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awaken by Whistle_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125932">Awaken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist'>Whistle_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, after the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo Prompt: After the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was over. </p><p>After seeing that the Dark Ignis had been defeated Ryoken had gone back to his Mansion, leaving the Knights behind. He would have them watch from the ocean for any signs of the ignis. </p><p>Now it was up to Yusaku to battle the last living Ignis. </p><p>Walking into the mansion Ryoken headed upstairs. He needed to check on Spectre. When they had gone to join Zaizen he had known that there would be those who lost. He just had no idea that Spectre’s soul would be in danger once again.  </p><p>Opening the doors he walked over to the bed where Spectre looked like he was sleeping. If anyone had walked in they would assume he was having a peaceful night sleep when in reality it was a coma. </p><p> </p><p>There was a chair that had been pulled up to the bed. Ryoken had spent as much time as he could care for Spectre. It wasn’t until he had first lost him to Lighting that it had been a fear that settled in him that he might never see him again or that he’d end up burying his lover. </p><p>That had sent him into long through the process of lot nd when Spectre had woken up from his coma, worn out and his mind weakened from the days he had gone lingering in Vrains. It haad taken a few days for Spectre to sit up without getting dizzy. </p><p>Reaching over ryoken ran his hand through the soft hair as he watched Spectre’s chest rise and fall softly. It truly looked like his love was asleep. The only thing he hoped was that if he was dreaming that whatever it was that they were comforting. </p><p>Hours turned until the sunrise came over the ocean causing Ryoken to wonder how long the final duel was lasting when suddenly he head the sudden intake of air. Sitting up quickly as Spectre started to caught from a long time of laying on his back, he helped the blond roll onto his side as he gasped. </p><p>“Ryo...ken-sama…?” </p><p>“Shh, it’s alright,”  Rubbing his back gently Ryoken eased Spectre into his arms holding him tight. “It’s all over now,” </p><p>“What happened?” Head still a bit dizzy as well as feeling lightheadedness Spectre leaned into the warm embrace blinking slowly. “Is it… all over?” </p><p>“Yes,” Moving off the bed Ryoken picked Spectre up. “Let’s get you washed up. You’ve been out for three days. Do you need to go to the hospital? </p><p>“No, just want to rest more,” Taking in another deep breath. “You’re duel…?” </p><p>“Everything was taken care of. Just try to relax and heal up” Ryoken smiled kidding Spectre on the forehead. Finally, their world was going to be a feeling of peace, everything now was settled, even for short while. “We’ll discuss what to do after you get better,” </p><p>Nodding Spectre smiled at the kiss. He was in and out of it as he was washed up, clean set of clothes before he was set back in bed. Even with his eyes closed, Spectre could feel Ryoken holding him close, leaning close Spectre listened to Ryoken’s heart as they just rested together. </p><p>Finally, the mission was over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>